A chocolate for two
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: I want to share with him some of the happiness that I have now, because chocolate changed my life.


**A chocolate for two**

**This story was written for a hw assignment by Professor Katy in Hogwarts Online. The prompt was "chocolate". I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

It was a sunny day in London. The man with brilliant red hair let out a sigh; it had been 10 years since his other part had died, since his twin had lost his life in the Second War. And here he was, like every other year, to visit the graveyard in which his other half now rested.

"We found it!" shouted a little girl, jumping and waving to his parents. Fred stood at her side cleaning the tomb of old flowers.

"Coming" answered their mother, grabbing her husband by the hand and smiling comfortingly at him. "Let's go darling."

He nodded. They reached them quickly; he could find it even with his eyes closed. George had spent many days here, talking to his dead brother, telling him how the magic world was moving on, how everyone was moving on, how much he missed him. His little daughter extended her arms to him; he smiled and carried her, she was a miniature copy of her mother. Angelina took her son's hand and with a flick of her wand, conjured a bouquet of roses.

"Did you bring it sweetie?" George asked his daughter. The girl nodded, rummaging threw her pockets and finally smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Here daddy," Roxanne handed a small ball to his father. It was a chocoball, one of her favorites.

"Thank you Roxy." George kneeled and left the small chocolate ball next to the roses, and smiled sadly.

"Let's leave daddy alone for a while," Angelina said softly, starting to walk back to the entrance with Fred by her side – come on Roxy.

"I wanna stay with daddy," the girl pouted, holding tighter to her dad.

"It's ok love, let her stay." Angelina shrugged and continued her way out.

Father and daughter stayed quiet for a while. Roxanne watched her father intently. Every time they came to this place, her father had a sad look on his face. She knew they came to visit her uncle Fred, her mother told her that now he was in a happier place. But she felt angry, why was her uncle happy if his dad suffered every time they came to visit? She didn't like to see her father sad, he was always laughing and making jokes with her, she loved her daddy. And she also wondered why every time they came her father brought a chocolate with him, and left it for his brother.

"Daddy…" murmured Roxanne. George turned his gaze to her and smiled.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why do you always bring a chocolate for Uncle Fred? He can't eat it… can he?" the girl opened her eyes with surprise.

George laughed. He loved the way children tried to guess things, so obvious, so innocent.

"No Roxy, he can't," he said softly and looked back to the little chocolate ball that rested in the white marble, "but I want to share with him some of the happiness that I have now, because chocolate changed my life."

Roxanne looked curiously at her father. She didn't know that chocolate could do such thing. But she smiled and nodded fervently.

"Next time I will bring him one too."

George hugged his daughter tighter. Chocolate indeed had changed his life. When he thought he had lost everything and was about to lose himself too, she came.

Angelina Johnson. She had always been beautiful, with skin as dark as chocolate and a warm smile that took his pain away. She found him in that same graveyard. She came to visit her father and found him there, crying his pain away. She had approached him carefully and squeezed his arm in comfort. He could barely see her, but appreciated the gesture. She stayed there with him, until he stopped crying. When George finally looked at her, she was smiling at him, not a pitiful smile but an understanding one. She didn't say anything, but handed him a chocolate.

"Take it, it will help you."

And sure it did. She had helped him to feel alive again. To get through his pain and realized that his brother had died a hero, and that he would want to see him happy again. And he did. Now he had a family, he had moved on.

"I wish you could meet my family, brother, you would love them." With that, George turned around with his daughter still in his arms and walked to the exit.

"Is everything OK?" asked Angelina when she saw them.

"Yes love. I was just telling Roxanne how much I love chocolate." He smiled warmly at her and gave her a short kiss.

Angelina smiled knowingly. She knew what he meant.


End file.
